


Sex By Numbers

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Pre-Established Relationship, You Decide, at some point, going to be finished, unfinished fic, where the fuck is Sammy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a challenge for mysupernaturalfics.tumblr.com . Reader-Chan gets wounded on a hunt, Dean patches her up in more ways than one. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex By Numbers

Claws dragged across your side as you swept past another werewolf, jamming your silver knife into it’s heart. You heard your name being called in a familiar voice, and the moment you were certain there were no more wolves, you chased after the voice. Instead of being greeted with the usual “hey there sweetheart” or “you get em all?” you were greeted by a worried sounding “shit” and a pair of hands on your waist.  
“Gettin’ a little handsy there, Dean?”  
“Shut up, you’re bleeding”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, the thing clawed me.”  
An exasperated sigh followed by a few whispery mumbles of your name followed. You mimicked his tone and grumbled along with him.  
“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.”  
“You need stitches.”  
“What no I-DEAN”  
You were suddenly scooped up by the taller man and carried off towards the door.  
“Dean. Put me the fuck down.” You said, holding onto your pride and refusing to acknowledge his arms around you.  
“Sorry sweetheart, no can do. Gotta stop the bleeding, can’t have blood all over the upholstery can we?” He joked.  
You laughed inwardly and submitted, deciding to catch a nap in the impala on the way back to the motel, letting the voice of a singing man you didn’t recognise and the screech of a guitar melody you’d never heard lull you into sleep.

The lights were BRIGHT. You hadn’t realized it before, but laying on your back staring at them, your eyes burned at the harsh fluorescent lighting. You started to sit up, only to have a searing pain in your side force you back down. A familiar pair of aggressively pigmented green eyes attached to a face that looked like it belonged in a Calvin Klein catalogue popped out of the bathroom door.  
“You ok?”  
“No.”  
“I told you, you need stitches.”  
“Fine.”  
He laughed triumphantly and yanked the side of your shirt up, running his fingers along the skin around the wound for just bit longer than he needed to. You winced but endured it as he stitched up the wound.  
“Hey...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Want me to kiss it better?”  
You squealed and blushed like you’d never blushed in your life. Goddamn sexy Dean and his goddamn flirting. Damn him. Damn him to hell. Oh wait. Your inner monologue was cut short by a soft pressure on the top of the cut, and your girlish squealing was cut short by a sound that seemed to be a mix of a hiss and a gasp. His eyes met yours, his lips trailing down past your hips and-  
“Why’d you stop”  
“Because you’re wounded and you need to rest”  
You gave him the best puppy eyes look you could, letting it turn into a grin as he sighed and shook his head at you, but smiled slyly and forced you into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  
“Tonight is for you, ok?”  
You agreed feverishly and moved your knees apart, watching him sink to his knees in front of you.  
“Tell me if I do something you don’t like, ok?”  
“Of course.”  
With that note, he slid his hands up to your hips and gently pulled your jeans and panties away. After tossing them to the other side of the room unceremoniously, he leaned in towards you. You could feel his breath brushing across your skin. His tongue flicked across your clit teasingly, you could feel his eyes on you, committing every detail to memory. You ran a tentative hand over his head, gripping the short hairs and silently pleading for more. He happily obliged, tongue pushing into you, fingers teasing your clit and soft moans keeping you on edge. His fingers switched places with his tongue and suddenly they were inside you, while he sucked your clit just enough, just like that...!  
His hands grabbed your hips and kept you on him as you came, prolonging it and making you scream so loud you were sure the other residents heard. He kept at it until you were drained of energy and feeling fulfilled from an intense orgasm, and as you were about to flop backwards and pass out, you heard a voice.  
“Heh, what did you think we were done?”


End file.
